Purpose: The Training Program in Gastroenterology and Hepatology at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center is committed to preparing highly motivated post-doctoral candidates for investigative careers in gastrointestinal research. Building on a 29 year background of sustained scientific accomplishment, the program has embarked on an exciting period of new growth and expansion of training opportunities since this application was last reviewed. This growth is marked by the the recruitment of new research faculty, the successful competition for new NIH (and other) grants, and the development of programs that utilize sophisticated molecular and biophysical technologies to address basic issues in gastrointestinal research. Further, the availability of-formal coursework has been expanded! clinical, translational and outcomes research opportunities have been increased and significant new research programs have been developed to enhance the breadth and quality of training. These intellectual and capital resources contribute to an outstanding environment for career development of two new trainees per year. We propose to extend the period of training from 2 to 3 years for each trainee to accommodate the coursework and research experience that is necessary for a committed trainee to be successful in an academic career. Resources: The nucleus of the program is provided by 32 distinguished faculty members (19 MD, 3 MD PhD, and 10PhD) with research interests centered around three major themes, including i) cell and molecular biology of gastrointestinal and liver tissues ii) nutrition and carcinogenesis and iii)clinical trials and outcomes in hepatitis, liver transplantation and gastrointestinal endoscopy. The expertise of the faculty ranges from fundamental basic science to clinical, translational, outcomes and behavioral investigation. The training faculty participate in 7 major center, 6 project, and 93 individual extramural grants. These resources allow trainees an opportunity to approach gastrointestinal diseases from clinical, behavioral, epidemiologic, physiologic, biochemical, molecular and genetic perspectives. Trainees may elect to earn a Certificate, Masters or PhD degree during their training. Program: With the advice of the leadership of the adult and pediatric Divisions of Gastroenterology, the Executive Committee provides the overall direction and strategic planning for the program. The faculty draws broadly from nationally recognized research and training programs in other Divisions and Departments to provide the best training opportunities possible. Each year, two trainees are recruited from fellowship and doctoral programs in both clinical and basic science disciplines. Selection is based upon a confirmed commitment to a research-oriented career, an integrated research training plan, and the support of appropriate faculty with established credentials in the field of interest to ensure optimal scientific and career mentoring. The long-term goal of this program is to identify and support new investigators committed to rigorous training in gastrointestinal research, and to continue to develop the scientific and academic leaders for the future.